Trust  me  with  your  secret
by weakatthekneesforhissmile
Summary: Edwards  got  a  secret  about  himself  that  nobody  else  knows.  Then  Jasper  comes  along.  Will  Edward  finally  have  someone  to  share  his  secret  with  or  will  Jasper  turn  around  and  run  before  he  has  a  chance?
1. Chapter 1

Forks Washington.

Population 3,200 Gay population 1

Me. (Or thats how it feels anyway.)

Yes, my name is Edward Cullen and I am gay.  
>(Yet no one knows this and I plan to keep it that way.)<p>

Forks High.

I sit in my car staring out the window at the offending sign. I swear that mother fucker gets bigger and bigger every year just to mock me.

I hate this place.

Inhale slowly ... 1,2,3,4,5 Exhale slowly... 1,2,3,4,5

I do this a couple times reminding myself that after this year i'm outta here, off to collage off to bigger things, better things never to lay eyes on this shit hole town again. I tell myself if i can just make it through this last year i'll be good to go.

I open my car door figuring I should suck it up and get this first day over with. I throw my bag over my shoulder lock my car up and head towards the building. Looking at the ground as I walk I repeat my mantra over and over in my head. "Last year then i'm outta here. I can do this come on last year."

I'm paying no attention as I walk untill the next thing I know i'm landing straight on my ass. Hard. Fuck I think I just walked right into a wall. "Oh shit man I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you o.k.? " Wait walls don't apoligize I think to myself as I shake my head a little. As I look up from my spot on the ground my breath hitches and my dick lengthens. Standing in front of me is the most breathtaking guy I've ever laid eyes on. Beautiful blue-gray eyes, wavy chin length golden hair, straight nose, angular jaw you just want to lick, and the pinkest poutys lips you can't help but wanna suck and oh my god the kind of dimples that make you want to drop your jeans on the spot.

I sit on the ground a moment willing my dick to go soft and praying he hadn't caught me checking him out. My face is so hot right now so i know i'm blushing something awful. I grab my bag off the ground keeping it about crotch level, mumble my repley of "yeah i'm fine don' t even worry about it" and hurry off. I run straight to the bathroom when I enter school and lock my self "in a stall trying to calm my heart rate and the massive boner I have. Just minutes ago I was telling myself I could do this , that one more year was nothing. Now I'm not sure I'll make it the rest of the day without outing myself if I run into him again. God I hope we haven't got any classes togeather.

Fuck it's gonna be a long year.

AN: This is my first time writing anything.  
>PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS. IF YOU LIKED IT OR IF YOU THAUGHT IT COMPLEATLY SUCKED LET ME KNOW ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.<p>

-LACY- 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Thank you all so much for the reviews. I also thank y'all for the story and author alerts. I really didnt expect that many so thank all of yall really. Now on to the next chapter hope y'all enjoy.

I take a few more deep breaths before I open the door and leave the bathroom. I make my way down the hall to my locker to grab the books i'll need for my first period class. History. God that's like my worst subject ever, go figure that would be my first class. I make my way to the room i'm still pretty early so the room is fairly empty still. I pick a seat in the back of the room pull out my notebook from my bag and start drawing random shit and thinking about blue-grey eyes and wavy blond hair. I'm so lost in my head I don't seem to hear the seat beside me being occupied.

"Oh shit he's thinking again thats never good."

"Ha ha your so fuckin funny Alice really you just crack my shit up."

As I say this I cant help but smile my crooked smile.

Me and Alice have been friends for as long as I can remember. We grew up togeather as kids, my mom and her mom were best friends. They got pregnate around the same time, we are only a couple months apart so we were around each other all the time. The rest is history as they say.

All I know is that Alice is the only friend i really have. Did I forget to mention that i am so not popular? Yeah. Well i'm not, but thats o.k. cause I have Alice.

"Really Edward what are you thinking about?"  
>Alice asks while taking out her books .<p>

"Nothing Alice really, I'll tell ya later."  
>Just as i get this out of my mouth I notice movement at the door, and wouldn't you know it the person who happens to be occupying my thaughts saunters through the door.<p>

I can't seem to look away. Not that i would want to. God it's like he's better lookin then what he was this morning. Is that possable ? Can someone get better looking in the matter of like 30 minutes or is it just me ? Probley just me but damn he's hot.

All of a sudden i'm caught in his gaze and I swear my body feels on fire. My mouth is dry and my dick seems to be getting harder. We just stare at each other until we hear a throught being cleared this seems to break our moment. The teacher brings the class to attention and starts calling row.

I look over and notice Alice giving me a serious thaughtful look. Fuck she knows. I knew I would out myself. Shit. Alice doesn't know i'm gay i've always been afraid to tell her, afraid she would see me diffrently. I notice Alice slip a piece of paper on my desk , with shaking hands I open it up and start to read it.

WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL. MEET ME IN THE PARKING LOT.

Fuck what a shitty day this is turning out to be.

"Edward Cullen" says.

"Huh" I say. As soon as the word leaves my mouth I want to do a face palm. I'm such an idiot.

"I'm calling row the correct response is here.

Every one seems to be laughing at me so I simply nod my head and look down. I'm blushing so hard my ears burn. Mr. Morris continues row call and I don't look back up until I hear the most beautiful voice, you know .the kind that can seem to make your ears orgasm.  
>And now I have a name to go with the sexy face and voice.<p>

Jasper Whitlock.

Damn his name is even sexy. Yup. It's gonna be a long fuckin year.

Oh yeah i dont own twilight but i wish i did own a jasper.

Please review 


End file.
